Gaming machines, such as slot machines and video poker machines, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Shrewd operators strive to monitor the amount of play of different types of gaming machines and manage different operating conditions for games and the mixture of different games to attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Therefore, there is a continuing need for gaming machine manufacturers to continuously develop new techniques for managing different games and gaming features on remotely reconfigurable gaming machines to maximize frequent play.
A centralized gaming controller, e.g. an administration, operation and maintenance server (AOM), permits the operator to change the game being executed by an EGM to another game as well as varying characteristics of a game being executed. Typically a controller communicates to each EGM individually to convey changes. Managing a variety of schedules for multiple EGMs at the controller can be cumbersome and result in implementation errors such as when schedules are inadvertently set to be executed by the controller simultaneously to control different EGMs or when a schedule would result in a time overlap needed to service the implementation of multiple conditions.